Secrets and Worries
by ninja-catt
Summary: secrets from nikki and kates past are revealed but will the crew realise their in trouble in time to save them.  nikki and kate has kids.  pairings of nikki/josh   kate/mike   and a little of bomber/2dads.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

' six months', thought Lieutenant Nikki Caetano(nav) as she awoke ready for her watch, staring around her cabin that she shared with Lieutenant Kate McGregor (X). Nav was quite thankful that when the time came for a new XO to come onboard the HMAS Hammersly two years ago it had been a women, as nav was the only one on the ship before that, she was thought to be one of the boys as she could beat anybody even buffer the at the drink comps that were held on shore leave.  
Nav started making her way to the galley for some breakfast when a hand grabbed her and pulled her into the garbage room, she screamed silently only to find the loving face of her boyfriend E.T staring back at her  
" oh we do have to stop meeting like this E.T or rumours will start flying about" she said with a cheeky grin plastered on her face  
"hmmm well since shore leave was cancelled I don't think I can control my self any longer" kissing her softly in between each word he continued "i… need…to…have…you" she lent in for a kiss but they were interrupted by the captains voice booming out of the speakers above them.  
"Navigator to bridge at the rush", nav gave him one last kiss before rushing out of the door up to the bridge. 'Breakfast will have to wait' she muttered  
"Sir" she said as she gave her CO a quick salute before waiting for her orders  
"we have just received a mayday call from a very distressed young girl, plot the coordinates nav get there best speed"  
At this moment x walked in.  
"aye sir" replied nav walking over to the maps.  
"x your late you were supposed to be her almost ten minutes ago" said mike(co)  
"sorry sir wont happen again" replied x  
"eta one hour sir" nav informed  
everyone in the bridge looked around to face their female officers, they had all noticed a change in them this morning from their usual punctual and cheery selves.  
"what" said x as she and nav looked up to find they were being stared at.  
"x, nav are you ok?" buffer said with a slight twinge of concern in his voice  
"were fine buff" ensured nav putting on a fake smile which didn't fool anyone.  
They returned to their jobs but mike noted to keep an eye on them, they could be coming down with something. There was silence in the room for a couple of minutes then nav turned to x not daring to make eye contact with anyone  
"I cant do this much longer kate"  
" I know hopefully we won't have to"  
"its been 6 months today"  
"yeah and its NOT going to make it to seven, where not going to let it"  
concerned faces filled the room everyone respected the female officers on a boat this size they were family and nobody liked to see them sad or worried.  
"we need to ring harry and will today" said x  
"when?" asked nav  
"the sooner the better, harry and will need to be upda…." They suddenly realised that they were still on the bridge with most of their crew now staring at them again.

"oh what the hell their going to find out sooner or later" nav said, building up to what she was about to say. "Kate" not waiting for her reply she carried on quickly "look I don't want you to interrupt yeah coz I want to be out of here before you have time to react…. Harry and Will called me the other day… they asked me to tell you that… emm… They… they got someone else"  
"who?" x asked with a tremble in her voice "who have they taken now!"  
"harry snuck his phone into the throne room where they were discussing it" said nav pretending not to hear x  
"Who did they take" now tears rolling down her cheek "oh for god sake nikki just tell me I cant be anybody worse than they already have!"  
nav could barely get the words out " f-fran-francis and her bodyguards were.. were all killed except phillip who is really injured"  
"no no not her" blinking so the crew wouldn't see her while she was so vulnerable  
"I know" nav whispered blinking back her own tears"will said as soon as we get close to base we have to ring them and he'll send a copter over so you can go to London 'secretly' of course for protection he said there was no way in hell that you were staying over here they cant risk losing you to them not again"  
"I am not going to London more people are getting killed over there than over here"  
"me neither" nav finished as the x walked out onto the deck. Buffer went to follow her but nav stopped him "leave her, just leave her"  
"sorry sir but i knew if i told her in front of you's then she wouldnt break down as bad as if we were alone"  
"whats going on nav" mike asked  
A couple minutes later she walked back " nik get 'the' radio from my cabin" ordered the x. when she came back the crew watched intently as their XO typed in the numbers.  
"Here let me do it, it'll take forever to get through security since you can't say who you are" Nikki said taking the radio from here. 'Security?' ET thought  
"Hello I need to speak with Prince Harry or Prince William preferably both... I don't care just put one of them on the damn phone…. Put Carter on…. What do you mean who, he's standing right next to you I can hear him…. Oh for god sake just put Carter on im in Australia im hardly going to kill him through the phone you bitch…. Hey Car erm we need to talk to Harry and will now….", this caused even more glances their way though now they were more confused.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* 7 months ago*

It was morning in cairns the crew of the hammersly had just been granted three days shore leave to get over the trauma of the last patrol where mike had been seriously injured. Nikki (nav) had just been told that she would be acting XO of hammersly on their next patrol as Kate their normal XO would be taking mike's place on the boat as CO. she got in from navcom to find her gorgeous boyfriend josh (ET) sitting on her doorstep. He smiled as she walked out of the car and up to 'what have I done to be so lucky' he thought watching her "hey" he said

"Hey yourself, what you doing here thought you would be down at the pub or the hospital visiting mike" Nikki said snapping at him then quickly apologizing.

Ten minutes later they were inside and a movie was getting pushed into the DVD player. It was the notebook or something even josh knew all the words off by heart by now. "if this relationships going to work im going to have to bring some of my DVDs over here if I watch the notebook once more I think I might kill myself" he joked, pulling her gently down onto the settee where he was lying. They gazed deeply into each others eyes for a minute before josh raised his hand to the back of her neck to pull her head down. Foreheads touching she lent down for a kiss which got more and more passionate only parting when breath was needed. His hands traveled down towards her belt buckle. She suddenly realized that she had to stop him, he had now undone the buckle, had pressed open the button from the top of her jeans and was now about to slide the zip down. She snapped out of it what was she thinking she couldn't, she prised her lips away from his and started to push up off him moving her head away so he couldn't kiss her again. Realizing this wasn't the best way to stop him she looked into his eyes seeing a slight look of hurt in them she whispered "im sorry". She walked off and left him lying there 'I thought she was ready it's been 4 months for god sake'

Nikki returned form the bathroom to see no sign that he was still there she sunk into the warm seat that he had just left and pulled his jacket, that he had forgotten over her body. 'Why can't I do it? He's my boyfriend I love him he's not going to hurt me' she thought going over what had happened when she was young "im an idiot" she said to her self before dissolving into tears.

Josh was sitting on his uncomftable seat trying to think what he did wrong when he heard his phone ring "hello"

"Josh can I come over?" hearing the desperation in her voice he agreed. When the call was over he sat back down figuring out what to say 'maybes its best not to say anything'

There was a knock on the door fifteen minutes later, he was nervous but why?

"hey" nikki said at the other side of the door with a apologetic smile and with one look at her big sad eyes slightly red like she had been crying, he crumbled held out his hand realizing she was just as upset at this mornings events as he was, held her in a warm embrace. "Im sorry, im sorry" pressing her lips against the bristles on his cheek, she sighed a sigh of relief 'thank god he doesn't hate me'.

The next morning she awoke in josh's bed confused then she looked up at josh kissing his forehead before moving her head to rest on his shoulder 'nothing had happened thank god' she thought. She felt his soft lips press against her forehead "morning, you sleep well" he asked

"Strangely yeah" the words coming out of her mouth before she had time to think, 'damn, he's going to wonder why im not sleeping well now.'

"You said something in your sleep" he said

"It was a just flashback didn't I wake up like normal?"

"you said 'get off me please just get off me' did someone hurt you nik?" he looked down to find her crying so placed a hand on the arch of her back to comfort her only for her to pull away. He tried again and again the third time she turned over moving herself to the very edge of the bed as if trying to get away from him, "im sorry nik come on, come back over here I wont touch you" seeing her turn as he added the last bit 'why is she scared of me' nikki buried her head deep into josh's warm chest, hearing the beat of his heart relaxed her a little until his hand stroked her knee. Noticing that about to take herself to the other side of the bed he whispered "its ok, yeah it was an accident im not going to touch you until you want me to just stay there please." His voice soothing her she decided to turn onto her stomach and snuggled her head into his neck. "Ok I think I know what the flashbacks are about "

"that's why I pulled away yesterday morning it wasn't that I didn't want to it was just I wasn't ready see I cant even let the person I love touch me without flinching"

"Its fine wait the person you love" she raised her head so she was looking into his eyes giving a little smile she put her head back down. Josh thought she wouldn't mind his touch so went to give her a hug but before he even had a arm around her nikki had pulled away "ok ok go back down when your ready for me to touch you wrap both arms around me when you do that ill wait a couple of seconds incase you change your mind then im going to wrap my arms around you, ok" nikki just nodded her head anybody else would just walk away or hug her but not josh he's giving her the time she needs while still comforting her. Nikki was happy she was really happy with josh he is gorgeous, funny, smart and he would die for her. 'Im being so stupid he's not going to hurt me' she thought as she reached one arm under his body hesitating every couple of seconds then she reached up with her other arm and wrapped it around his neck "you sure?" he asked. Nikki just nodded. Josh wrapped his arms tightly around her as if keeping everything bad from getting to her. He felt every muscle in her body tense "relax just relax" he whispered into her ear and she did moving her arms out and turning back onto her side burying her head back into his chest bringing her arm across his stomach "look at me a sec" waiting till she locked her eyes into his "im not going to hurt you, I promise"

"Where did your arms go?" she asked,

"What"

"Your arms, they make me feel safe put them back around me" he did as he was told not daring to upset her again.

"You've said two things that have stuck with me did you mean them?" he asked

"Well what two things" she replied cheekily getting back to her normal self

"You said 'they make me feel safe' and 'I can't even let the person I love touch me' did you mean them"

"yeah you make me feel safe I know your not going to hurt me especially like that I don't know how to explain you just do when you have your arms around me it feels like nothing can go wrong and yeah I do love you more than anyone" smiling as she said this she looked up at josh

"I love you too" he said smiling back. Seeing her yawn he told her to go back to sleep he wasn't going anywhere. And she knew he was telling the truth.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nikki was awoken by the ringing of josh's phone reaching over to his pillow as she opened her eyes it was empty 'he said he wasn't going anywhere'. She saw navcom on the caller id "crap" josh walked in at this moment "what" he asked she held up the phone "hey they cant tell you're here just don't say anything" laughing he answered " hello…. Yes sir…. Sir…. No….I understand sir…. Sir" hanging up he went to pull her up. She moaned "come on get up"  
"No"  
"Im not arguing" he said firmly  
"Arghh fine" getting up with the cheekiest smile  
"You coming to the bar?"  
"Yeah just need to go home get a shower and a change of clothes then ill meet you there"  
"Or… you could just have a nice. Cold. Shower here" josh said moving towards her  
"Don't push your luck sailor" turning her back and walking away.  
Nikki walked into the bar an hour later smiled at josh then turned to the bar where x and bomber were signaling her to join them "hey you look like you had fun last night" bomber grinned  
Suddenly realizing she was being talked to "ahh what" bomber just tapped her neck, then pulled her mirror nikki took it then took out her make-up realizing what bomber had been referring to. "Im going to go say hey to the guys" walking off mirror and make-up still in hand  
"hey nav get some last night" 2dads said pointing to her neck  
"yeah very funny" giving him a bored look "Here hold the mirror ET" who just kept moving it, every one else knew he was teasing her but she wasn't in the mood "for god sake ET" snatching the mirror back passing it to x as her and bomber walked up to join the rest.  
"You alright nav?" asked buffer. Looking up she saw all eyes were on her  
"Ar yeah, yeah em Kate?"  
"What"  
"The sooner we get off shore the better, we got tailers which mea…"  
"Which means there planning something, I know I've noticed them too" looking round at the rest of the crew.  
"Err Kate, they've just walked in" nav said nervously tensing up. Everyone watched as the x turned her head towards the door then back again "what are they up to"  
"Hey nik, you got your weapons on you?" smirking at each other "if they try anything shoot them if they shoot at you kill them" Nikki just nodded her head took a deep breath.  
"Hey" one of the guys said to Nikki, before moving his jacket slightly  
"Flashing a gun aint no way to get a lass" Kate commented "just a way to get rid of them"  
"Not a auzzie girl anyway" the other guy said coming over  
"Yeah well were all 'auzzies' as you put it" snapped bomber raising her hands to abbreviate the word auzzies  
"Not all of you are you …. Katie?" said the first guy making everyone to turn to her at the mention of her name she could tell that people were wondering how he knew her name,  
"Yeah and what makes you think im not an auzzie" replied Kate she wasn't letting him win this one  
"Well you said 'aint' and 'lass' which suggests English"  
"no that suggests that im jeordy which im not"  
"I know you not jeordy coz you're a cockney"  
"Im not a cockney im an Essex girl" commented kate cheekily which got a lot off wolf whistles from the crew. "why you doing this Alan? Why you doing this to iz after everything I did for you, I did everything I could to get you out of trouble you would have been dead if I hadn't have took the blame that day heck, you would have been dead if I hadn't took the blame everyday for that matter"  
"Yeah maybe but at least I haven't got a death certificate"  
"No? you want one coz I could make that happen and this time it would be real not fake like mine". With that he walked away  
"Be careful Katie next time I'll pull the gun out first"  
"I'll be waiting" turning back to her crew  
"You have got to be kidding now they've sent people that are old friends to kill us great just flipping marvelous" nav said  
"What's going on?" swain asked  
"When I was eight I took a bullet for him, I never ever thought id see the day when they managed to turn him against me." Seeing the mood needed lightening spider saw an opportunity for a joke  
"Hey x, you really an Essex girl" seeing a smile form on her face he knew he succeeded.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_09 23, morning watch, HMAS Hammersly_

*6 months ago*

The ship had stopped and a boarding party had been sent out in it was, x, bomber, buffer, ET, spider and Fulton (Cambell Fulton, an agent on the hammersly for observational reasons). "What do you make of that Fulton guy nav?" asked mike  
"Don't ask me sir we're family, I'll see him differently to you lot" replied Nikki.  
At 13 00 all the crew who weren't on watch were gathered in the senior mess watching the news while eating lunch.  
"So Fulton how come your aloud onboard if you've got family in the crew?" questioned mike.  
"Who's family is he?" asked 2dads  
"Mine or he was" nav answered quietly  
"hey we're still family aren't we?" getting no reply he continued "look nik im sorry real sorry for what I did to you, you know I would have done anything to stop him before that too but you know when you got a gun pointing at your head n' all"  
"I know I forgave and forgot well not, the forgot part since well you know just pretend it never happened that's what im trying to do, just move on cam just forget he even exists."  
"That going to be kind of hard nik" he said fear in his eyes  
"Why" Cambell and Kate just pointed the TV  
Now the whole crew was staring at the three of them, they were just in a world of their own. Nikki was about to run out when Kate stopped her "pass the remote" Kate ordered. rubbing her forehead Nikki walked back so she had a good view of the TV. two missing children came onto the screen.  
Kate pulled her phone out of her pocket and was a bout to put the phone to her ear when mike stopped her " you cant use that on board" seeing he was about to take it she took a gun that was on the next table and held it up to him " I don't give a crap right now" he backed off " el?... Don't bother just talk through the radio's to their guards and tell them to go to the telly that has the Australian news on… you'll find out just please el and get Carter,phillip, Kate and lady Louise there to… thank you…" passing the phone over to Nikki, " hey el… no, im not fine please just….. ring us back." proceeding to put the mobile down Nikki sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_*current time*_

_..."Hello I need to speak with Prince Harry or Prince William preferably both... I don't care just put one of them on the damn phone…. Put Carter on…. What do you mean who, he's standing right next to you I can hear him…. Oh for god sake just put Carter on im in Australia im hardly going to kill him through the phone you bitch…. Hey Car erm we need to talk to Harry and will now….", this caused even more glances their way though now they were more confused._

"what the hell is going on here i mean the prince's of england seriously? there total idiots" charge finally broke the silence  
"hey thats my family your talking about" x said wanting to defend her family  
"yeah and mine so shut it" added nav "they arnt actually bad harry and will actually used to hang out on the estates"  
" aha we used to sit in buckingham and wish we were one of the people that was wanting to be us i got out when i got kidnapped and brought out of here so did my brother but my sister got found and was taken back and harry and will didnt come at all, they used to hate being princes they would honestly rather be in the navy"  
"how are you two related to royalty?" questioned ET not quite beliving it yet  
" Meet Lady Katelyn Anna McGregor" said nav pointing to the x every one just looked in shock. nav and x started laughing " and i was going to marry her brother before he died and i got got 2 kids one of them is x's niece so im not technically family"  
this was x's que to come in "look i know you lot didnt know we had kids yeah but we have two each mine are 15 and 9 indi and ellie and hers are 11 and 5 charlotte and abbie now that thats out of the way there all mising well have been kidnapped by extremly evil men that are rapist and everything and i have i really strange feeling that the 'distressed girl' is indi i know there plan and this makes sense."  
"it better be the've been gone 6months" nav finished walking over to the EOD now that they were in the area she could get a visual hopefully.

half an hour had passed and stiill nothing so nav was ordered tohad go get a coffee. she had reluctantly agreed but what she hadnt realised was ET had followed her down. her back was facing him and he didnt realise she was crying so he started to ask her what he wanted to know,  
" why didnt you tell me you had kids nikki?"  
"i didnt want you to leave me"  
"why would i do that"  
"kids are baggage, guys run when theres that much"  
"i wouldnt do that"  
"i know im sorry,im so sorry"  
"promise me something, in the future if i propose promise you wont say yes just to get your kids back"  
"oh my god" she turned around so he could see her blotchy red eyes and tears rolling down her cheeks, "i would never do that, i promise" ET took a step forward pulling her closer to him, she clung to him scared to let go he could feel her weakining in his arms whispering things in her ear, and all the time he was saying they were going to be ok she didnt believe a word.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

10 minutes later josh had pulled nikki down so she was sitting next to him, she clung to him crying as he rocked her gently trying to calm her down he couldn't imagine what she must have had to go through alone all these years he made a mental note to never leave her and always be there to help from now on.  
nikki had felt ashamed she was stronger than this much stronger but right now in josh's arms she felt like a little girl again only this time she had someone to hold her to help her she looked up at josh he smiled at her before softly kissing her forehead "its ok we'll get them back safe I promise, I promise". An hour had passed and they were nearing the target area the whole crew watched as their strong carefree navigator sat looking at the screen biting her nails to stubs and their usually so together XO pace back and forth the bridge looking out of her binoculars every now and then searching for any hint that her little girls would be returning to her. Nikki made a mental note to ring her parents when this was over to make up with them after not having any contact with them since she was thirteen when she ran away from home. They had tried to get in touch loads but she had always avoided them best she could but now, now was different she was realizing just what she had put them through when she ran away not knowing whether their little girl was okay at least her and Kate knew where their kids were and what was happening to them even if it wasn't nice it was better than not knowing.

Spiders voice broke her thoughts "dingy in the water straight ahead far" nav zoomed in on the contact and saw a battered teenagers holding a young girl,  
"nav, x is it them?" asked their CO mike  
"two of them, its two of them not the best outcome but it's a start right?" she said, nobody knew if she wanted that question to be answered or not the next thing she knew the boss's voice was booming out of the speaker organizing a team to go pick them up.  
nikki and kate waited anxiously on the lower deck for the rhib to return.  
"mummy" screamed abbie her face lighting up as the little girl ran to nikki who threw her arms around her and picked her up kissing her head again and again. Whereas indi took the chilled approach and casually walked over to her mum wrapping her arms around her body and whispered mum as she dissolved into tears in x's arms, with the crew watching curiously.


End file.
